


gamzee is incredibly good at sucking toes

by kokichistannie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichistannie/pseuds/kokichistannie
Summary: horrible I hated writing this I'm so sorry please... I was forced @ gunpoint 2 make dis. zipper. I'm so sorry
Relationships: gamzee makara/zipper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	gamzee is incredibly good at sucking toes

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna apologize for this again I'm so sorry

Zipper was riding the train home after spending the rest of her money on miku figurines. She had placed all 4 of them into her reusable the manny will not be televised bag. She was incredibly scared to bring them home, her mother was violently mikuphobic. Zipper got nervous so she started to wiggle her toes, as doing so calmed her down significantly. She didn't notice how loud her toe wiggling was until this very sexy clown troll walked up to her. “your toes.. they're very fragrant motherfucker” he honked. “Thank you.. Um… who are you?” zipper replied, a bit embarrassed because no one had ever complimented her on her toes before. “My name is gamzee.. Want me to come and suck ur delectable toes dry?” Zippers ears twitched at this, and her horny levels increased. “W-w-w-w--w-w-wwhat??” she stuttered, incredibly shocked at the suggestion. “Do you want me to suck your toes dry motherfucker” gamzee replied with an annoyed expression on his face “also, whats your name” zipper thought she was dreaming. This extremely sexy juggalo was asking her of all people if he could suck her nasty, stubby toes. “Um… okay… yes.. Sorry.. My names zipper by the way.. I just couldnt believe you were asking me” zippers cat ears twitched yet again and her tail relaxed. 

Zipper took gamzee to a love hotel. She didnt want her mom to hear the loud wet noises of the foot job. Plus, if her mom knew she was into clown men she’d kill her. “Take off ur lightning mcqueen crocs please.. Motherfucker” gamzee said excitedly. “Oh.. okay….” zipper whispered and then ripped off her lighting mcqueen crocs faster then you could say motherfucker. “Damn.. honk” gamzee moaned. “So.. uh.. H-” zipper was interrupted as gamzee tackled her “Is this okay?” he asked before continuing. “Uh.. yeah..” zipper replied and with that he began sucking her toes “damn.. Theyre… so perfect” he honked/moaned. “Oh um thank yo- AH” she yelped as gamzee bit down on her big toe. Zipper moaned. “Oh do that again please” gamzee began sucking and biting every inch of her toes, with zipper practically screaming every time. Gamzee was extremely close, and could tell zipper was too. “Ah um.. Gamzee… keep OH-” zipper was yet again cut off as gamzee bit down extremely hard on her heel. “Gamzee keep going” she breathed, extremely close to cumming” with that, gamzee began chewing on her foot. The squashes and squelches coming from the room were such a turn on zipper couldnt take it anymore “gamzee im- im c-” she then felt pure bliss, her entire body feeling as light as a feather but incredibly heavy as well. She rode this high for as long as she could, finally gaining vision again when she noticed gamzee out of breath in the middle of an orgasm aswell. She struggled to get up but finally was able to exit, leaving her phone number for gamzee, who fell asleep on the bed. She grabbed her miku figures and finally went home, avoiding her mother by sneaking in through her bedroom window. She immediately set the miku figures down and began changing into her nightgown and went to bed. She had a dream about mikus large wet feet in her mouth, and that horrified her so much so she woke up. “What the fuck…” she lazily wondered to herself. She decided to officially wake up so she checked her phone, and the text she received terrified her to her core. “ unknown number - this is gamzee :o) forgot to mention we are cousins motherfucker… see you at the reunion”

**Author's Note:**

> zipper im so sorry


End file.
